


Luxúria

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "O que há de tão errado em desejarmos com  intensidade o corpo daquele a quem amamos?"
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov





	Luxúria

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

O que há de tão errado nos prazeres carnais?

O que há de tão errado em desejarmos com intensidade o corpo daquele a quem amamos?

Eu não sinto que seja pecado beijar seus lábios doces até deixá-los tão vermelhos quanto suas bochechas coradas, Yuri.

Eu não sinto que seja pecado tê-lo _sobre_ mim ou _sob_ mim, tanto faz, exposto ao meu corpo sempre ansioso para se conectar com o seu.

Não há como ser errado sentir o calor que nossa união irradia sobre nós mesmos — tudo é tão frio quando estamos longe um do outro, não acha?

Errado é o vazio que congela meu peito quando a distância não permite que eu toque sua pele, que eu me afogue no seu pescoço inalando seu cheiro, que eu me acomode desesperadamente em seu interior, que eu chame de amor o que eles chamam de luxúria.

Pecado é eu acordar sozinho dos sonhos em que você e eu estamos juntos, é eu perceber que os lençóis estão embaralhados pela minha saudade e não pelo nosso sexo, é eu ter consciência de que poderia estar em sua companhia ao invés de estar em outro continente — um verdadeiro Inferno.

Eu mal posso esperar para nos encontrarmos de novo, para sentir sua respiração ofegante em meus ouvidos, para ouvir você gemendo enquanto se move sensualmente sobre mim, para colocar a mão em seu peito e sentir seu coração batendo por minha causa.

Luxúria, amor, paixão, desejo, que seja…

Todas essas palavras definem nossa relação ao mesmo tempo em que não definem nada, porque o que sentimos quando estamos juntos vai além da compreensão da linguagem, _vai além de tudo._

Eu só sei que não existe algo errado nem sequer existe pecado no que fazemos. Na verdade o que há de mais certo em minha vida é amar você, desejar o seu corpo e me envolver com a sua alma.

Eu só espero que minhas atitudes — meus _pecados_ — apenas me levem para o único Paraíso onde quero estar por toda a eternidade: _você,_ Yuri.


End file.
